Saligia, the sins of a saiyan
by Laarc
Summary: Vegeta and the seven deadly sins. Chapter 3: Luxuria (lust)
1. Superbia

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is an old fanfiction originally posted in portuguese (my mother language, and since i'm not fluent in english, please, be gentle). Only now I found the time and the courage to translate it to english.

This fanfiction consists of seven small chapters (unrelated to each other), each one focusing on Vegeta and a particular sin.

Hope you enjoy your reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Superbia/Pride

Vegeta's first step on Earth was firm. Unwavering.

Fast and decisive, his right hand left the metalic surface of the space pod and touched the scouter on his face. The small machine beeped impatiently, providing him with enough information about that particular planet.

A cruel smile flashed on his face.

 _Nothing but weaklings on this fucking mudhole_ , he thought to himself, with a gaze full of pride and arrogance.

His eyes, pools of darkness, took in the view, noticing everything it had to offer: the arid landscape under the blaze of the hot, golden sun; the scarce vegetation; the clear blue sky. Suddenly, a blast of wind, strong and warm, hit him and blew his dark, spiky hair, but the warrior barely moved.

"So, Vegeta. We're finally here." The bald saiyan next to him said, muscular arms crossed over an equally muscular chest. "Earth. Raditz's grave."

His aswer was a sound of pure contempt.

"Killed by insects." Snorted the almighty saiyan prince. "If Raditz really lost his life to the inhabitants of this planet, he didn't deserve to be called a saiyan. He was a desgrace to our race."

The other warrior frowned, his eyes narrowing for a split second. But very soon the scowl evaporated and a smirk appeared on his thin lips.

"No threats?" He asked, and Vegeta sneered.

"Of course not!" A merciless laugh echoed through the landscape. "The pathetic creatures that live here are no match for us, Nappa. They won't be able to stop me from finding and using the dragon balls. And then, when my wish comes true, I will become unstoppable."


	2. Avaritia

Chapter 2: Avaritia/Greed

 _'Vegeta... the powerful and proud saiyan prince...'_

Vegeta stared wide-eyed in astonishment at nothing in particular and looked around for the owner of the anonymous voice. All he was able to see, however, was Kaioshin, who was speaking very quietly with Kakarot and Gohan about a mysterious sorcerer – and possible threat – called Babidi. With an odd feeling of being watched, the saiyan crossed his arms and pretend to pay attention at their conversation.

 _'Vegeta...'_

The silky voice whispered again, and Vegeta became suddenly uneasy, his sharp senses and his instinct telling him that something was wrong.

Seriously wrong.

 _'It's such a pity, don't you think?'_

The disembodied voice taunted.

 _'You were destined to greatness, Vegeta. But look at you now... you look so tamed. So domesticated.'_

Shaking with fury, Vegeta moved away from Kakarot and the others and, one more time, looked around, but the owner of the voice remained unknown.

And invisible.

 _'You won't be able to see me... as well as they won't be able to hear me. These words, Vegeta, are meant for you alone. I'm inside your head.'_

 _'LEAVE. NOW!'_

The saiyan screamed without a sound, backtalking the unwanted voice.

 _'If you really want me gone, i'll leave. But first, perhaps you will allow me to offer you something... something I know you want very badly. Something your heart desires.'_

 _'I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone!'_

 _'Are you sure about that, Vegeta? Because I could offer you power. An unimaginable power. I could offer you the opportunity to become the most powerful being that has ever existed.'_

The words made the saiyan stop and take a huge breath. The feeling of uneasy was growing by the second, and Vegeta knew quite well that he shouldn't listen to the silky voice. And yet he couldn't stop.

He couldn't help it. The temptation was too much.

And Vegeta...

Vegeta was too greedy for power.

 _'How?'_

The saiyan asked silently, his body burning with desire.

 _'Wait and see, saiyan. You just wait and see.'_

The voice whispered and faded, and Vegeta could have sworn that there was a smile hidden in it.


	3. Luxuria

Chapter 3: Luxuria/Lust

Long nails raked his naked back, and he moaned from pain and pleasure.

Her petite body trembled under the feel of his demanding hands, and Vegeta, completely aroused, devoured her lips hungrily, swalloing her screams and moans. Then, he began to touch her all over, his hands getting rougher, his breathing increasing, his body shuddering at the small and pleading sounds she made.

The feel of her skin – so soft and tender – beneath his palms was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Ah!" Whispered her, and the saiyan grinned against her pale skin.

His lips left her mouth; and he trailed his tongue down her neck, licking his way across her collarbone and between her beautiful breasts, biting lightly, kissing, and sucking on her nipples.

Bulma moaned with pleasure for the hundredth time and gasped in air when Vegeta moved against her skin, grasped her shoulders, and thrust deep inside her. She screamed and shook violently as the orgasm hit, and the saiyan came inside her with a hoarse hoar.

When finished, he slipped out of her, disentangled himself from her arms and stood. The saiyan, then, cast the woman a quick glance.

"Vegeta?" Bulma murmured in a sleepy voice and made room for him on the bed, smiling while patting the sheets.

Turning down the invitation, he shook his head and began to retrieve his clothes.

"I'm going to my room."

"Oh..."

The disappointment in her face was clear, but it didn't change his mind, and Vegeta left the room anyway.

He had already gotten what he wanted.


End file.
